


Not As It Seems XXX

by eliniel



Series: Not As It Seems Series [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: The Warrior of Light decides to dress up for Emet-Selch one night.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Not As It Seems Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Not As It Seems XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 30th (XXX) Not As It Seems.
> 
> Here's some smut.
> 
> Edit: My good friend Ahro drew some fanart for this piece. [Here's a link!](https://twitter.com/AhrosartFFXIV/status/1257829890830843904)

A knock on the door made me jump. 

“Are you coming to bed, hero?”

I blew out a calming breath and looked up from my vanity, lowering the stick of lip color in my hand.

“Go on,” I told the Ascian standing on the other side. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

When I heard his footsteps retreating, I turned back to the mirror, inspecting myself in full. I smoothed the soft material of my short nightgown over my stomach and down my thighs, the purple satin gleaming in the light of my bathing room as I spun around to ensure that it looked alright.

It had been over a week since I had found the slip in a private shop in Ul’dah. The moment I saw it, I  _ knew _ he would like it, and in a burst of confidence, I had purchased it.

But, it had also taken me that long to build up the courage to actually  _ show _ it to him.

I bit my bottom lip, stomach twisting in anxious knots.

In truth, I wasn’t sure why I was nervous. He’d dressed me up in similar clothes before, though it had always been  _ his _ decision,  _ his _ bidding that lured me to actually slip into them.

This time, however…

Would he enjoy my initiative?

With a deep inhale through my nose, I released my lip and leaned back over the vanity to finish coloring my lips. When I was finished, I stood straight, pressed my mouth in a thin line and nodded to myself, strengthening my resolve. 

I was the Warrior of Light for Twelve’s sakes. I could do this.

I spun on my heel, reaching for the robe that hung on the back of the door and left the bathing room as I wrapped it around my body.

When I entered the bedroom, I found Emet-Selch lying on his back in my bed, one arm resting under his head, the other holding a book open above him. His eyes slid to me as I closed the door and turned to face him. 

“Ah,” he started as he lowered the book. “There you are, my dearest hero.” 

I swallowed hard as I approached the bed, clutching the robe closed. He raised a brow as he examined my face. 

“Is something the matter?” he asked as he began sitting up. 

I pause at the edge of the mattress, sucking my lip in between my teeth again. 

“No, just…” He tilted his head, confusion forming on his face.

“Just…?”

Before I could think about it any longer, I let the robe go. It slid down my shoulders and onto the floor. 

His mouth fell open, gaze dragging up the length of my body. 

I flushed, my cheeks burning as hot as the flame is the fireplace as I lifted one leg onto the bed, then the other. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I crawled over to him. His gaze watched my every movement as I pushed him back down and placed my hands on the mattress on either side of his head, lowering my face to his. My hair fell over us in a curtain as we stared at each other with wide eyes.

Finally, he released an unsteady breath against my face as he reached up to cradle my cheek.

“And where did you find such an exquisite thing?” he murmured.

“A few days ago,” explained, leaning into his hand. “When I went to Ul’dah.”

His eyes sparked with excitement as he searched my expression, a sly grin spreading across his mouth. I let my eyelids fall shut as he lifted his head, brushing his lips against mine, but never fully kissing me. 

“What a good girl you are,” he murmured, tone laced with his growing desire. My breath caught in my throat with a quiet, keening whine, his words causing a slight shudder to course through my body. He chuckled as he watched my reaction to his words. “Thoughtful, considerate…,” he continued, his hand sliding from my cheek to my chin and, as he laid his head back onto the pillow again, guiding me down with him. 

With a sharp intake of breath, I finally pressed my mouth to his with urgency. I reached back to pull my hair over one shoulder before slipping my hand under his head, pressing my breasts against him. His lips moved against mine in earnest as his fingers gently slid along the smooth material of the nightdress, from my waist and up over the curve of my backside before gliding down my thighs. 

“Mm.” He hummed in approval, the rumble in his chest rippling through me. “ _ Perfect. _ ”

I felt the blush in my cheeks crawl down my neck as he gripped the back of my leg with one hand, his thumb running along the inside of my thigh,  _ so close _ to the heat between my legs, the other moving to begin slowly lowering his pants. 

When he had finished, I felt his fingers close around my wrist. I let him lead it down towards his hips, my nails trailing along the skin of his torso. 

“This is what  _ you _ did, Warrior of Light,” he growled against my mouth, low and feral, as my hand brushed against his arousal. “Won’t you be kind enough to take care of it for me?”

The fire flared between my legs and I gave him a quick, eager nod. He released my wrist as I wrapped my fingers around him and began pumping my hand up and down at a steady pace. 

His hand tightened around the back of my thigh, fingers digging into my skin as his pleasured groan vibrated against my lips. His free hand went to the back of my head to deepen the kiss, holding me still, forcing my lips apart. As his tongue danced with mine, I tightened my grip around him and he twitched in my hand, his back arching, his hips raising into my hand.

I continued my measured speed as he  _ finally _ slid his fingers between my legs, brushing ever-so-slightly against my smallclothes. A whimper escaped me and I felt him grin against my lips.

He pushed the thin material to the side, and with a hum, swirled his hand through my folds and the wetness that had gathered there, stopping just shy of the small bundle of nerves at its apex. I jerked my hips into his hand, silently imploring him to continue. Instead, he paused and pulled back from me, clicking his tongue at me a few times.

“Ready for me already, are you?” Another nod as my core throbbed with my desire to feel him. 

“Soon,” he assured me as he raised his arm between us, gliding his moist fingers across my lips before pushing past them. “Very soon.” 

A new wave of heat spread across my cheeks as understanding lit in my mind and embarrassment soon followed. I released a shaky breath and closed my eyes as I sealed my mouth around his finger. 

“Ah, ah,” he reprimanded gently, the rest of his hand immediately curling around my chin, forcing me to look at him once more. When my eyes locked with his, his smile widened. “No reason to be shy, my sweet, darling hero.” He turned my head, running the tip of his nose along the shell of my ear, pausing when his lips were right next to it. “I do  _ so _ enjoy seeing you like this. Now...” 

He turned my face back to his and tilted his head in expectation. I obeyed his wordless command, my gaze never leaving his as I sucked on his finger, my tongue winding around it, lapping up my own arousal until it was clean.

“Good,” he purred as he slid his finger out of my mouth, his hold on my chin tightening. He pulled me back down to him, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip to taste the wetness still lingering there before pressing his mouth to mine. 

He released my chin as his tongue found mind again, greedily, hungrily savoring me as both hands travelled up my thighs in search of the thin straps of my undergarments. 

He easily slid them off my hips, letting them drop to my knees before coaxing me to lift a leg. I broke away from him, sitting up to remove the smallclothes myself as he shifted, discarding his own pants onto the floor next to him.

I leaned back over him and he lifted his chin to nip at my bottom lip.

“On top,” he demanded, his voice soft but firm. I swung my leg over him in response, my knees straddling his hips, sitting up straight as I settled myself on top of him. I pulled the lacy hem of my slip out of the way with one hand and his eyes immediately focused in on my other hand as I lined myself up with him, using two fingers to spread myself wide. 

A quiet moan slipped from me as I slowly lowered myself onto him. The weight of his gaze was heavy, watching closely with bated breath as he filled every inch of me. 

“Look at you,” he breathed, voice full of admiration. “Look how beautiful you are.”

When he was fully seated inside of me, I released the hem of the nightgown. His hands found purchase on the tops of my thighs, thumbs soothingly rubbing my skin as I began to undulate against him, moving my hips in slow circles.

His back arched again, breathing heavy breaths through his nose as I moved and began raising his hips into mine with every pass for a deeper fit. 

As my pace began to pick up, he tugged on my nightgown and I lifted my arms so he could slide it over my head. He tossed it onto the floor with his pants and reached up to pull me down to him. 

I obeyed, willingly leaning over him as he claimed my mouth for his for a moment before breaking away again, trailing fast, fevered kisses along my jawline and down my neck. Both of my arms slid underneath his pillow, my front pressed fully against his chest as he hooked his arms under mine, holding me tightly to him as he began nipping at the skin of my neck. 

I buried my face into the pillow, my hands fisting in the material, his bites growing rough as the steady rise and fall of my hips grew in speed, purposefully marking me as his. Bumps rose along my arms, muffled whimpers slipping from me as he ran his tongue over the angry spots of flesh he’d created. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked between pants, his breath hot on my neck. I nodded, but he nudged me with his shoulder. “Let me see you.”

I did, propping myself up on my arms as he marvelled up at me. Soft moans slipped from me as I sat up, the change of position making it so every downward thrust hit the most sensitive spot deep inside of me, pushing me closer and closer to my climax. 

His eyes lit with excitement as he examined me, watching me give myself over to my pleasure. 

“Keep going,” he cooed as my body started to quiver, my elbows threatening to give out. 

I raised my arms to the headboard, gripping it tightly as I pushed down, forcing him deeper still. He released a loud, unsteady groan. 

“ _ By Zodiark _ ,” he hissed, one of his hands falling back to my thigh, the other finding purchase on one of my breasts. “ _ Just like that _ .”

As he began kneading the flesh, he craned his neck up, taking the nipple of my other breast in his mouth. I cried out as his teeth grazed the peak, his tongue flicking against it. 

I could  _ feel _ my end building so quickly, my entire body breaking out in a sweat-

Suddenly, before I could stop it, I was thrust over the edge, my body shaking violently as I tightened around him, my fingers curling, nails scraping against the wood of the headboard. Both of his hands flew to my hips, holding me down against him as best he could as I rode out the waves of pleasure with frantic movements of my hips. 

He cursed, throwing his head back onto the pillow, and with a low, rumbling moan, released himself into me. 

My arms slackened when I had finished and I hung over him as we stared at each other, our panting the only sound between us as we tried to catch our breath. Finally, with a sigh, I relaxed my grip on the bed and slid off of him. 

He turned to me as I made myself comfortable on the mattress next to him, examining my expression for a long moment before threading his fingers through the length of my sweat-dampened hair. His hand trailed down my back, stopping at the small and pulling my still-trembling body flush against his.

I hummed, hooking my arms under his as I pressed my cheek to his chest.

“I take it that...you liked the nightgown, then?” I teased him. He huffed a laugh, running his hands in soothing lines up and down as back as I calmed. 

“Perhaps,” he quipped, his voice full of amusement. I smiled, nuzzling my face against his skin. 

“Good,” I breathed, closing my eyes. “I  _ suppose _ we can go to bed now.” His chest shook again with his chuckle as he lifted a hand from my back to snap. Immediately, the fireplace snuffed out and we were bathed in cool, quiet darkness. His arms tightened around me, the warmth of his skin seeping into me. 

“Goodnight, my dearest Warrior.”


End file.
